In a vehicle seat known hitherto, a seatback frame is provided with a headrest movably back and forth by means of movable means, the movable means is provided with a rear collision detector, and when the seat occupant moves backward due to rear collision, the rear collision detector moves the headrest forward by way of the movable means.    Patent document 1: JP 2006-117129 A1